<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gold by JiaVelyAO3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530371">Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiaVelyAO3/pseuds/JiaVelyAO3'>JiaVelyAO3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grecoverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Greece inspired, Before the widding, Culture building, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Light hints of Alpha/Beta/Omega, Love match, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Wedding, Worldbuilding, can't remember why I wrote this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiaVelyAO3/pseuds/JiaVelyAO3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing talks with the Chambermaid as she prepares him for his wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grecoverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/JiaVelyAO3">Bird App</a>
</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/JiaVelyAO3">Curious Cat</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                    </p><p>The room’s light, sun shining the windows, the silken curtains tied back either side and matching silk ties. The window boxes growing Angel’s tears and Silver bark it’s white flowers just budding that wouldn’t flower until summer. Wishes of Happiness and strength carried with their fresh, salty scents.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting at the vanity table, he twirled a lock of his messy black hair around his finger. His eyes lined with blue, lips glazed with a translucent stain of white, paling the healthy pink of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>His uncurls the lock from his thing and runs his hand over his hair. Long and thick. With light natural curl to it. It took heated iron rods to straighten it.  “It’s so beautiful, is it not?” The gentle voice of the chambermaid whispered. “So, lustrous and thick.” She runs her fingers through his hair as she separates it into three thick strands.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s odd; I haven’t taken a great time to look at in since my recovery ended.” The gentle tugging of his hand provided a distraction as he stilled his fidgeting hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Wear it proudly. Your mother still buns hers,” He wraps the finished braid around a bundle of fine white linen before starting the second.”The younger married ones, they wear theirs down, long and flowing.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughs, hands clasping together. “To think, someone in front of my mother, father and the council is going to remove my modesty covers.” His cheeks heat; a shy smile, pulling at his lips.</p><p> </p><p>She titters in response, nodding no doubt. “You’re going straight from veil to none without wrapping your hair.” She hums for a moment. “Something an omega from your mother’s generation would faint at.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but he’s never seen my hair either, not until today.” He fiddled with a  loose lock turning back to the mirror.”I hope he likes it without having the heated irons applied.” As a boy, he’d seen his mother straighten her hair with the iron rods heat off the stovetop. Before getting dressed, his mother would do it every morning before having a maidservant bun her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he finds the agonising over hair to be odd.” He snorts at her words, nodding. “Yixing, someone so beautiful worrying over something like hair.” He could hear laugher of his finance in the chamber maid’s comments.</p><p> </p><p>After several more braids, a finished and all wrapped around the Linen bundle for a short time. “Hmm, the shaper should be able to be taken out now.” The young girl turns Yixing’s head. “Don’t worry; he turned down an Alliance with Han for you. Risked everything because he fell in, what he called, love with you.” Tender, delicate fingers trace over his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“The maiden favours you, and fate is her partner in this happening.” Her smile is kind, and hazel doe-eyes are soft. “If fate disapproved of this, he’d be married to Han by now.”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, her lips pursed into a small pout and scratched her chin. “No powder,” he that tapped his cheek with to fingers before picking up a little fur puff. “But flushing dust is a must.”</p><p> </p><p>Gently with rubs over the apples of his cheeks. Lightly over his cheeks, just a little over the bridge of his nose. “You know, I’ve forgotten the boy’s name now,” she grumbled, frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>“His name is Baekhyun,” He leant back at her gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“The admiral’s son?” She’d pulled out a hand and started waving it. “Admiral Byun...He’s Oh, The maiden’s favour; truly does shine upon you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why Baekhyun alliance with Han was so important.” He nods, blushing even more now. He’d seen the giant ship Baekhyun had arrived on, billowing sails trimmed with scarlet and painted with bright red phoenixes.</p><p> </p><p>“To think, Baekhyun,” A giggle passes Yixing’s lips, and he looks up at the girl. “Won’t be wearing his customary amour for the wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolls her eyes. “The boy will be complaining, no doubt. That armour is no easy feat to earn; he probably sees it as disrespectful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ill humour to wear things for war at a wedding.” Yixing’s lips purse as he crosses his arms only for the chambermaid to cackle at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You couldn’t have sounded more like your mother.” She pinches his cheek at him as he huffs at her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Young Master, your father did send you something.” Yixing stopped pouting at her and looked wide-eyed at her, “He did?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she walks over to a chest and gently pulls over something that’s warped in a fine silk handkerchief. “Here, young master.”</p><p> </p><p>He gently plucks the object from her hand, resting it on his lap. His hands tremble as he unfolds the handkerchief. They’re now sitting on top of a red silk handkerchief.</p><p> </p><p>Sat a small jade turtle fixed to a slide. “The, The black tur-” he clapped a hand over his mouth, tears welling up as he stared at it. One hand traced the delicate ornament. “Turtle, Father has given his blessing on the wedding.” There is smacking of the lips from the chambermaid.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother already approved; it has been blessed.” Tapping her foot on the stone floor and she shook her head. “Foreigners meddling in wedding practice.” she scoffed. “The Omega approved; the alpha has no say.”</p><p> </p><p>“It means a lot to me.” he pulls the hair ornament to his chest. He gazes down at it as he smiles, cradling it in his hands. “Male omegas are considered a burden in his homeland. And a black turtle pendant made of jade. Is a gift given to daughters upon an approved wedding!”</p><p> </p><p>He looks back up at her now she’s handing the shaper in her hands. Her lips still pursed. “But your mother..”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just symbolic to me! His traditions and customs have never been!” He shouted at her, standing up. “Silver, Jade is like Silver here. Imagine your father never giving you a Silver wave; yes, it’s symbolic; the acceptance isn’t!”</p><p> </p><p>“Usually, the jade turtle is given with plum flowers,” he hums, lifting the slide. “But plums don’t grow here, so he can’t do that.” He slides it into his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never known his true feelings about having an omega son as an only child, but this says all I need to know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>